1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a curved display device with improved visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, and liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon applying voltage to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) does not require a backlight unit for light emission unlike an LCD and can be manufactured to have a thin film laminated structure, which, in turn, imparts flexibility.
Meanwhile, studies on a curved display device having a predetermined radius of curvature have been increasingly conducted in accordance with consumer needs for display device that maximize immersion.
The radius of curvature is a radius of the circular arc which best approximates the visible outline or silhouette of an object. As the radius of curvature becomes larger, the object has a smoother contour, and as the radius of curvature becomes smaller, the object has a more curved contour.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.